The Promise
by Countess Kuran
Summary: What is the limit of one's patience? Is love so strong that it can conquer all? Is Misaki's love for Usui so strong that she's willing to wait forever - or was that an empty promise? Rated M for future chapters.


The Promise

**By** _Countess Kuran_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Maid Sama! Nor am I making any profits from it, I am simply using it for creative purposes._

* * *

Misaki sat down on one of the park bench while Usui went to get them some ice cream. She couldn't believe Usui actually managed to convince her on a date, not only that...she's actually having fun with him. Though it doesn't change the fact that he still annoys her, but as the day goes on she find something new to love about him everyday. Her cheeks turn into a shade of pink as she thought about him – Why was that?

As Usui crossed the road holding two ice cream in one hand and napkins in the other, he flashed Misaki a smile – which only made her blush deeper. He loved it when she blushed like that, it made her cuter than normal. "Chocolate or Vanilla?" He asked in a perfect English accent. Sometimes these are the things that makes Misake wonder who he really is.

"Hmm...Vanilla." She replied cheerfully as Usui passed her the Vanilla ice cream she wanted. She smiled gratefully as she took a small bite.

"Tsk tsk tsk." mumbled Usui. "That's now how you eat an Ice Cream prez." He remarked, leaning in towards her, slowly popping his tongue out and brushing the tip against her vanilla ice cream.

Misaki turned crimson red when she saw his tongue lick her ice cream. She should be angry, but was she blushing and feeling shy all of a sudden? She let out a fake cough and closed her eyes to avoid looking at his emeralds. "It's mine, I can eat it in any way I can." She said, taking another bite of her ice cream just to spite him playfully.

"That's an indirect kiss you know." Usui smirked.

Misaki sweat drop hearing that, only realizing he was right. _Damn you Usui!_

Usui took a seat beside her. It was already 5'oclock and the end of their date was coming near. He wished he could just stay with her all night long and show her his favourite places but perhaps on their second date. He grinned at the thought of _their _second date.

"That's creepy your alien pervert!" She joked but making her voice sound seriously. She was referring to the sudden grin he had. "Why are you smiling?"

Usui shrugged, tilting his head to look at her. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Misaki nodded in response. Then Usui stood up holding his ice cream while he offer her his other hand. Misaki gave him a strange look "Well we are in a date, so it's just normal for us to hold hands." He said as he gently grabbed her hand and slowly dragged her with him for a walk.

Misaki blushed at the informal contact.

As they walked through a path, neither of them said anything - just wanted to enjoy the tranquillity and each other's company.

No matter how much she denies it, she only feel safe when Usui is by her side. He had always protected her from anything, and his timing is impeccable. Could this be counted as..._love?_ What is _love _ exactly? They say you'll know it when you feel it. But she feel a lot of different emotions when he's around – anxiety, anticipation, shy, furious...

Far ahead, Usui noticed four men in black who looked as if they were waiting for them. Come to think of it, he had spotted them several times wherever he goes but Ayuzawa always distracts him that he forgets.

Misaki felt Usui's hand tightened around her own. "Ey...Usui?" She asked worriedly.

Usui turned around quickly without a warning and ran, dragging Misaki with him. He had a bad feeling about this, and his instinct never failed him before. Better safe than sorry.

"EHH!" Misaki protested.

To his dismay another four approached them. He stopped running and backed away, wanting to run the other way but the other four he saw earlier had already gathered behind them.

"U-Usui...what's going on?"

He couldn't reply to her question, he was pretty baffled himself. But he had a pretty good idea...

"Please come with us." One of the men said sternly.

"Like hell I will." replied Usui, tightening his grip of Misaki's hand.

One of the men gestured towards Usui with his head, indicating for the other men to tackle him. Misaki fell on the ground in the process.

Usui tried to untangle himself from them. _"Please...just 3 seconds, give me three seconds.." _He thought pleadingly. And almost in an instant they let go of him – he took his chance to crouch infront of Misaki, cupping her face and kissed her lips tenderly before being pulled away by the strange men. "I'll be back! I'll come back for you! That's a promise! Wait for me Misaki!" He shouted helplessly as they dragged him in a black car.

_W-W-Wa...W-hat just happened? _She thought as she watched the black car drive off. She abruptly got back on her feet and tried to run after the car. "USUI!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"_Misaki...wait for me." _He thought looking through the glass on the back of the car as a hand was covering his mouth – preventing him to speak.

"Usui...you idiot!" Misaki said breathlessly as she stopped running, she was too tired and the car was too fast. "I-I'll wait for you...come back soon." She felt tears well up in her eyes. Why was he speaking as if he was going to be gone for a long time?

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Please let me know what you think, I would really love to hear your opinions. _

_Plus, I want to know if there is actually any point to continue the story. _

_Thank you for reading, :)_


End file.
